this isn't just a dream
by ilovedove
Summary: Well Kathrine is living her new life as EG the animatronic. What will happen when she will writes a new fan fiction in order to get some adventure in her life. The girls get kidnapped that's what and now the boys have to rescue them. Sequel to this isn't just a fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I'm back**

EG (aka Kathrine Chasse) had waited a whole entire month for this day. The day the Elemental show stage opened after remodeling. Today was the day that she was going to perform for the first time ever. Her whole body shaked with excitement, but at the same time was terrified that she would mess up. Her performance partner/ boyfriend, EB, could see that she was scared. "Don't worry, you got this", he said. It was true, they had trained a whole month for this, coordinating their movements and working out problems. "Just do what we practiced", EB said.

Suddenly the black and white curtains opened and the kids saw her for the first time. A carnival tune started playing and the show began. First they both juggled fire and then she made it rain and EB froze the rain and whirled it around with wind to turn it into snow. "Wow", the kids said. Next she made a pillar of ice and EB shot it with lightning, turning it into a thousand sparkles. They did a few more tricks and then it was time for the grand finale. EB grabbed her by the waist and threw her into the air. In the air the whirled in a circle with jets of fire coming from her hands. When she landed they both toke a bow and the kids clapped. Then the curtains closed and the show was over.

"What should we do now", EB asked her. "How about we hang out", EG said. So then they walked to their room door, hidden in the shadows. They opened the door and went into their room. "So what should we do know?" EB asked. "Hey lets go on the computer", EG said. "I wish there was some more adventure around here", EB said. "Well I'm going to sleep", he said. So EB went to his bed, laid down and went to sleep.

"Hmm, he's right, we need more adventure", EG said. So she wrote another fanfiction. In the fanfiction all the girls got kidnapped by a Golden Bonnie. Then all the boys had to go out and save the girls. The boys got lost in the woods and thought they would never see civilization. Then just when they were about to give up hope of ever seeing people they found a town. It so happened that was the town where the golden Bonnie had taken the girls. The boys beat up the golden Bonnie and saved the girls

"There, that should be enough adventure", EG said. "Now all we have to do is wait", she continued. She posted the fanfiction and then looked at the time. She saw it was 10 minutes till the hour. So she went over to EB and woke him up "Time for our next show", she said. "Okay", he said. So they let their room and positioned themselves behind the curtain.

**Oh no , EG what have you done.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright I am back**

Since there was no night guard, all the animatronics were sleeping**. **In the room behind the elemental show stage, EB and EG were snuggling in bed. Suddenly rough hand grabbed EG, ripper her from her sleep and tied her up. She screamed out as load as she could. EB was awakened by the scream and opened his eyes to see what looked like a Golden Bonnie holding his "partner". Suddenly the Golden Bonnie raced out of the room and ran to a van where he had the rest of the girl animatronics. The Golden Bonnie threw EG into the back of the van and drove off.

Back at the pizzeria, Mike had just pulled up in his van. He saw all the guy animatronics walk over to his van. "Mike, open up the door, let us in and then follow that van", EB said, pointing to the van in which the Golden Bonnie had driven off in. Mike, not being one to say no to a bunch of animatronics, opened up the van door, let the animatronics in and then speed after the other van.

By the time they got close to van they were out of town. "Open the door and get me close to the driver's door", EB said. Mike pulled up and opened the door. EB reached out and knocked on the driver's side window. "What", The Golden Bonnie said opening the window. "Pull over and let the girls go and no one gets hurt", EB said. "Never" said the Golden Bonnie. The Golden Bonnie then sideswiped the van and increased speed, so that he was soon out of sight. The force of the blow caused EB, who wasn't wearing a seat belt, to fly out of the car and roll across the other lane and into the woods on the other side of the road.

"Now I know why you always wear a seatbelt", EB said. Mike turned around and went to the place where EB had fallen out. The other animatronics in the van got out of the van, said good bye to Mike, and then Mike drove off. The animatronics walked over to EB and Freddy said "You okay". "Yeah, just a little shaken up", EB said. "Well lets go find that Golden Bonnie", Foxy said.

**Okay so the other animatronics are going to play a bigger part in this story than they did in my last one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Into the woods they go**

EB darted over fallen logs and zipped past trees and other objects. He looked back and saw the other animatronics were far behind. "Hurry up, slow pokes", EB said. "Were not slow pokes, you're a speed freak", BB replied, going as fast as he could on his small legs. While EB was racing ahead, the other animatronics walked at a reasonable pace. "At this pace it's going to take us an hour to go a mile", EB said. "Well some of us are trying to enjoy our time out of the pizzeria", Freddy said.

"How can you enjoy yourselves when the girls have been kidnapped", EB said. "The girls will be there no matter how long we take", Toy Freddy said. "What if by the time we get there, that Golden Bonnie has already moved the girls somewhere else?" EB said. "If is the most important part of that sentence", Toy Bonnie replied. "If you want to go fast, how about you scout ahead", Golden Freddy suggested. "I'm on it", EB said, and he ran off.

About 30 minutes later they heard "River ahead" and a few minutes later they came to a river. On the bank of the river there was EB on a raft. "How did you get a raft?" Freddy asked, dumbfounded. "Magic", EB replied. So they crossed the river and then EB ran off ahead. The only time they saw him that day was when they came to major obstacles and EB was always there with something to help them get past it. At the end of the day they came to a clearing where EB was sitting by a fire in the middle of a circle of tents.

"Sup", EB said when he saw them. The other animatronics did not ask how he did it all, because they all knew what the answer was going to be. So they sat down by the fire. They told stories and other kinds of stuff normal people would do around a campfire. After a while they all went into the tents and went to sleep. The next morning they got up and got ready to go. Just before they left EB snapped his fingers and every trace of the camp disappeared.

EB then raced off into the woods again. The others then set of at a much slower pace than EB was going. The day played out pretty much like the day before. A couple hours after noon a change happened though. EB came racing out of the woods screaming "Bears". He raced past them back the way they had come. "Well that's offensive, I'm not that scary", Freddy said. Suddenly 4 bears came the way EB had run. "Bears", everyone screamed at the same time and then raced after EB.

About 10 minutes later, they came across EB sitting on a fallen tree. "Let's go a different way", EB said. "Agreed", everyone else said in unison. So the went over about 400 feet and then began walking again. As usual EB raced of as soon as they had started walking. They kept walking until night came and they once again found EB in a clearing, sitting by a campfire surrounded by a circle of tents.

They did pretty much the same things they did the night before. In the morning when they were ready to be off, EB snapped his fingers and every trace of the camp disappeared. EB then raced off into the woods like usual. About noon they came across the road and found EB looking at a billboard that said "**Freddy fazbear diner, One mile**". "That golden bonnie must be keeping them at the old restaurant", EB said. "You mean the one that was in a city about 3 hours car ride from our current city?" Freddy asked. "Exactly", EB said. So then they set off to go rescue the girls.


	4. Chapter 4

**Meanwhile, with the girls. Note this will start the moment the golden Bonnie bumps the van and drives off.**

"No", EG yelled, seeing EB roll out of the open door and into the woods. "You monster", EG yelled at the golden Bonnie. The golden Bonnie just ignored her and kept on driving. "You do know that he doesn't care, right", Chica said to her. EG looked back and saw Mike's van turn around, let the rest of the male animatronics out, and then drive off. "Why are you getting out of the van", EG yelled at the boys, but knowing that they couldn't hear her. "I have had enough of this", EG said. She used stream of fire from her hands to cut the ropes.

She toke off her seatbelt, which the golden Bonnie had put on her, and slowly but surely went to the front of the van. She then ponded on plastic window contained in the wall separating them from the golden Bonnie to get his attention. "Turn around now", EG said. "No can do, princess", the golden Bonnie said. He then speed up, causing EG to fly to the back of the van. She then went to her seat and put back on her seat belt.

A few hours later, the golden Bonnie stopped the van in front of a building that said "**Freddy Fazbear Diner". ** He then got out of the van and went inside. A couple minutes later he opened the van door suddenly and before she could react, tied up EG with steel chains that he had gotten from inside. "There, that should hold you", the golden Bonnie said. He then took all the girls out of the van and led them inside.

"Why are you doing this", EG asked. "So I can finally get the attention I deserve", the golden Bonnie said. "What do you mean", EG asked. "A long time ago this was the Freddy Fazbear restaurant, and I was a performer", the golden Bonnie said. "My name is Springtrap, and everyone ignored me" spring trap said. "Everyone else got most of the attention and let almost none for me", Springtrap.

"Most of the attention went to the Freddy Fazbear band, Foxy the pirate fox, and EB and very little attention went to spring trap and the horror attraction", Spring trap said. "Pretty much the only time I got a lot of attention, was during Halloween", Springtrap said. "Then they brought the in the toy line and I got even less attention", Springtrap said. "But the final straw was when they moved every other animatronic to another location, but left me here to rot", Springtrap said.

"You do know you're not going to get anything but 14 very angry animatronics", EG said. "No one can beat me", Springtrap said. "You go right on thinking that", EG said. "I know that no one can beat me because I have powers that can help me", Springtrap said. Then he turned around and literally melted into the shadows. "How can you fight what you can touch" Springtrap said, still shadows. EG didn't respond because she was thinking that there was a chance that the evil bunny what actually succeed with his evil plan.

**Will the boys be able to overpower Springtrap and rescue the girls? Read the next chapters to find out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well back to the boys**

All the boys except EB were trudging through the woods, having accidently taken a different path than EB, as lost as hell. They had just about had it, a few minutes later Golden Freddy yelled at Freddy, who was in the lead "Were lost and it's all because you can't follow a trail". Freddy walked over to Golden Freddy and punched him in the face in reply.

So one thing lead to another and before you know it, all the boys were in a knock out, drag out fight. All the boys were punching each other and yelling at each other. Suddenly BB went flying, rolled on the ground, and ended up outside of the woods. "Hey guys the way out is right over here", BB said. So they all walked over to the edge of the woods. "Wait where is EB", Foxy said.

**You know, that's a good question, foxy. Let's check on that. **

EB had already figured out that if he went through the main entrance, he would be spotted. So now he was heading to the secret door behind the old Elemental show stage that only he knew about . He opened the door and went inside. "Okay I'm inside, now time to rescue the girls", EB thought to himself. So he headed over to the exit to the show stage to rescue the girls.

**Meanwhile**

EG was bored out of her mind. She was even more bored than she was when she was stuck back stage for a few months. At least then there were somethings to do. Then she saw EB slipping out of the old Elemental Show Stage. "Oh great, now I'm hallucinating", EG thought to herself. When what she thought was a hallucination came and untied her, she realized it was real and EB had come to save them. "EB, it's you", EG said. She ran up to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Okay, this is awesome, but we need to save the other girls and get out of here", EB said. "On it", EG said. So they went over to the other girls and untied them . EB opened the door for the girls. He made sure all the girls were outside and he was about to leave himself when a golden hand grabbed him. He tried to hold on the door handle, but he failed and was ripped away. "HELP ME", EB screamed as Springtrap dragged him deep into the restaurant.

**Cliffhanger**


	6. Chapter 6

**Now back to where we let off**

"Let me go you stupid bunny", EB said as Springtrap dragged him through the restaurant. "I have always despised you", Spring trap said. "Springtrap, I should have known you were behind this, you little lunatic" EB said. "What did I ever do to you", Springtrap asked. "What did you do you ask, well YOU LIT THE WHOLE PLACE ON FIRE SO YOU COULD GET THE SPOT LIGHT AND YOU WOULD HAVE SUCCEDED IF I HADN'T BEEN THERE", EB said. "Well now I am going to get rid of you once and for all", Springtrap said. EB suddenly hurled a fireball at the back of Springtrap's head. Springtrap dropped EB and clutched the back of his head. Springtrap said, "What the hell you **we are experiencing difficulties**

**And we're back**

By the time Springtrap had finished cussing EB out; EB was already halfway to the front door. Springtrap quickly caught up to EB and grabbed him. "You're going to pay for flinging a fireball at the back of my head", EB said. Springtrap lifted EB and prepared to throw him into a wall. Suddenly a familiar voice said "Kindly put my friend down before I beat you harder than I already am"

Springtrap looked toward the entrance and saw the other boy animatronics. So what had happened is that after they had come out of the woods the other boys went to the old pizzeria. They saw the girls outside the front entrance and they asked them where EB was. They heard what happened and knew they had to help EB and so now back to the present. "Let's kick this guy's ass", Freddy said". "Agreed", EB replied.

**I know this was a short chapter but I think this is a good place to leave off.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Now time for the fight**

"Let's do this", EB said. "Prepare for a world of pain, Springtrap", he continued. EB hurled a fireball at Springtrap. Springtrap dodged it by melting into the shadows. Springtrap emerged behind EB, punched in EB in the back of the head and then melted back into the shadows before EB could react. "Hey, fight fair", EB said. "But then I have no chance", Springtrap said.

"Well I'll just beat you anyway", EB said. Springtrap came out of the shadows right behind EB . This time EB was ready and turned around to face Springtrap. "Fire Shield", EB said and suddenly a glowing red, perfectly round shield of about 6 feet in diameter appeared in front of him in blocked the attack. Springtrap fell back and melted back into the shadows. "Impressive, but that won't save you, nothing will", Springtrap said.

We can take him down together", Freddy said. The animatronics got in a circle and waited. Springtrap came out of the shadows if the middle of the circle, punched EB in the head, and then melted back into the shadows. "Hey, why do you keep attacking only me", EB said. Springtrap came out of the shadows right behind EB. Just before Springtrap hit him, Toy Bonnie, who was just to the left of EB, suddenly turned around and punched Springtrap. Sprint rap flew to the other side of the circle. All the other animatronics broke formation and started beating up Springtrap.

Springtrap melted into the shadows and all the animatronics got ready. When he came out of the shadows, all the animatronics were on him in an instance and they beat the crap out of him. When they finally let him get up EB asked "Do you get up". "Yes", Springtrap said. He tried to walk but staggered and fell, like he was drunk. "Let's go home", EB said. "Agreed", all the others said at the same time.

**Well, see you next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well I am back**

The boys left the old restaurant and found the girls outside waiting for them. "So how did it go?" EG asked. "We beat the crap out of him", EB said. "So were off", Freddy said. With that they all walked to the woods and started off into to woods. "Why don't you stick with me", EB said. "Agreed", EG said. So they raced off in to woods together.

After about 20 minutes, EB said "Stop, I want to do something". "Okay, what", EG asked. "This", EB said, and he snapped his fingers and suddenly a deep gorge appeared. "Why did you do that", EG said. "To add a little fun to the journey", EB replied. With that EB snapped his fingers and a bridge appeared. "What do we do now", EG asked. "Wait for the other", EB said.

"Did you do this on the way to come rescue us", EG asked. "Maybe", EB replied. "That means yes, doesn't it", EG asked. "Yes, yes it does", EB replied. "Wait, so you created all of the obstacles on the way to the old pizzeria" EG said. "Pretty much", EB said. "Do the others know", EG asked. "No, and please don't tell them", EB said. "Okay, I promise won't tell them", EG said.

About 20 minutes later, the rest of the animatronics arrived. "That's weird", Foxy said" I don't remember seeing this on the way to the old pizzeria". EG, remembering her promise said "That's probably because you took a different route". ""That makes sense", Foxy said. After all the animatronics had crossed the bridge, EB and EG speed off again.

The rest of that day EB and EG stayed ahead of the rest of the group. Every once in a while they would stop and create and obstacle. Then they would wait for the other animatronics. After they had helped all the other animatronics over the obstacle, they raced off again. It continued like this until sunset.

EG looked at the setting sun, the sky clearly visible in the clearing they were walking through. "What do we do now, we can go on in the dark", EG said. "Just wait a second", EB said. He snapped his fingers and the camp of tents and the campfire appeared. "Did you do that on the way here too", EG asked. "Every night", EB replied. EB sat down by the camp fire and waited for the other animatronics to come.

Soon the other animatronics arrived and they sat down by the campfire. "Just like on the way here", BB said. "Yep", EB replied. "Wait a minute, there is not enough tents for everyone", Freddy said. "Yeah, were are the girls going to sleep", Foxy said. "Not my problem", EB said. "Yeah, it is because one of the girls is your girlfriend", Freddy said. "Yeah, but we always sleep together", EB replied.

"That gives me an idea", Freddy said. "What if we all slept with our girlfriend"? "Good for me", everybody said at once. A few hours later they put out the campfire. Everyone went to a tent, went inside, and went to sleep. The next morning everyone got up and got ready to go. EB snapped his fingers and all traces of the camp disappeared.

After the camp disappeared EB and EG raced off into the woods. The day went pretty much the same as the day before. When night came they set up camp and went to sleep. The next morning, EB caused the camp to disappear. Then EB and EG raced of into the woods and the other animatronics set off at their own pace.

The next 2 days happened almost exactly like the first 2 days. On the fifth day however, something different happened. The first part the day was pretty much the same as the previous four days. About lunch time EB and EG found themselves at the edge of the woods. They waited for all the other animatronics to catch up. "Were finally out of the woods", they all said at once. "Let's go home", EB said.

About 30 minutes later they arrived at the front doors of the pizzeria. They went inside and they were so happy. Mike came out of the employs hallway to see what all the noise was. "Your back", Mike said. "Yes, and it's good to be home", EB said. "Yeah I like adventure, but there's no place like home", EG said

**And that's the end of the story, but in the next chapter there is some very important announcements so make sure to read them. **


	9. annoncments

**I have some announcements to make:**

**I don't intend to make a third one, but if 10 people ask for a third one, I'll make one**

**I appreciate all those that have favorited my stories and if you haven't, why not**

**Check out my next series: Tale of a Dark Pizzeria Past**

**Finally, thank you for reading my story**

**Well that's all for now.**


End file.
